Adios, NeoTokio 3
by 0FoX0
Summary: Songfic


Era tremendamente maravilloso, tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, el mar...el atardecer...era todo tan distinto a Neo-Tokio 3. Y es que la costa, a esta hora en la cual el cansado día le cedía el turno a la animada noche, era uno de sus momentos favoritos. 

**Ritsuko Akagi, Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. ****Antigua jefe de la sección científica de Nerv una de las organizaciones militares mas poderosas del mundo y ahora simple medico de familia en una clínica de poca monta.**

**Si, una simple medico del 3 al cuarto.**

**Hay estaba, contemplando el paisaje casi etéreo que se extendía ante sus ojos, recostada en una tumbona a la orilla del mar. Y os preguntareis ¿Cómo a acabado alguien como ella, en un lugar así?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Brillante cirujano 

**Con brillante porvenir**

**Deslumbrado por el brillo**

**Acabao por el anís**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**La vida en Neo- Tokio 3 se había vuelto demasiado aburrida, monótona, previsible. Carente de toda "atracción" y aunque ella pudiera pasar por una persona totalmente fría y aburrida esa vida hacia tiempo que la había empezado a hartar.**

**Además, cada día estaba mas estresada, el trabajo la desbordaba, casi no tenia vida privada y por si fuera poco su única relación personal era con su jefe. Relación, por llamarlo de alguna manera puesto que no era mas que sexo esporádico y poco gratificante. Nunca llego a entender que fue lo que vieron tanto Yui como su madre en él, era totalmente penoso, no destacaba por nada. Bueno, durar tan solo 5 minutos si que es destacable y por si fuera poco, era incluso mas "pequeño" que Shinji...**

**Había días que se preguntaba si Yui no habría acudido a la ayuda de "alguien" para concebir a Shinji.**

**Ella necesitaba un cambio de aires, algo que le devolviese las ganas de vivir, esa vitalidad que había perdido hace ya tiempo. Quería dejar de ser esa vieja aburrida en la que el trabajo la había convertido y volver a ser la joven alocada que una vez había sido.**

**Y entonces un día, sin mas, sucedió**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Pero ha llegado la hora**

**Me ha costado decidir**

**Y es que estoy bastante harto**

**De esta vida occidental**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Maya, su tímida, callada e inofensiva asistente. La misma chica que descubrió un día consumiendo marihuana en un rato de descanso. La misma que le explico que esa era su única salida ante el estrés del día a día, la misma que le ofreció unas caladas de que aquella sustancia que hasta entonces solo veía como algo dañino.**

**Y que desde ese día le hizo ver las cosas de otra manera.**

**Maya su tímida, callada e inofensiva asistente, o mejor dicho, una autentica fiera en cualquier fiesta, desinhibida, extrovertida y energética como la que mas. Consumidora de opio, costo y una excelente marihuana que ella misma cultivaba y también vendía entre los empleados de Nerv. Y como guinda del pastel, era Bisexual.**

**Realmente hay gente que sabe ocultar bien su verdadero ser ¿no?, si que había estado cegada. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**El dinero no me llena**

**Quiero ser espiritual**

**Casarme con cuatro mujeres!**

**Y fumar mejor que aquí!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Aquello la cambio por completo, esta de mas decir que se volvió frecuente usuaria de dichas hiervas curativas, al cabo de un mes incluso había dejado el tabaco. Tan solo fumaba marihuana, o Opio en una cachimba.**

**Si, realmente había encontrado la paz que necesitaba, realmente podía evadirse de todo lo que le preocupaba y simplemente disfrutar, divertirse, reírse aunque solo fuera de una simple mancha de la pared, o del simple echo que debido a la fumada que llevaba se había olvidado de abrocharse bien la camisa y se le veía perfectamente en sujetador...si no fuera porque el sujetador se lo había dejado olvidado en el despacho del Comandante**

**Hecho que por supuesto aun a día de hoy se sigue recordando en dichas instalaciones.**

**Pero el ambiente la oprimía, necesitaba libertad, necesitaba una vida sin preocupaciones ni pretensiones y por supuesto...un sitio donde poder conseguir sus yerbas. Y entonces dio con el lugar perfecto.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Adiós, adiós mundo cruel**

**Me voy a Marruecos para nunca volver**

**Colgar el batín, cambiar bisturí,**

**Por chilaba y cachimba**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Largarse fue fácil, basto con plantarse tal cual delante del Comandante y decírselo. Bueno, tal ver el hecho de tener una pistola apuntada a sus "joyas de la familia" pudiera tener algo que ver. Pero eso era irrelevante.**

**Además, también consiguió una generosa compensación económica por todo su trabajo realizado. Es increíble lo que una persona puede llegar a hacer por el bien de sus pelotas.**

**También consiguió encontrar una tranquila casa en la costa, con playa privada incluida y que seria fácil de pagar con el dinero que tan generosamente había recibido. Y todo cortesía de Kaji, al cual se lo agradeció apropiadamente y de manera muy muy lenta...ni que decir tiene que Maya también la ayudo.**

**Kaji simplemente se dejo querer.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Una vez que llegue al moro**

**Me mandáis el cheque allí**

**Que no pase lo de siempre**

**Que me tenga que venir**

**Que nadie malinterprete**

**Pero ahí que sobrevivir**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Así pues se fue, e inicio una nueva vida en ese su nuevo paraíso. Al principio le costo arrancar, sobretodo a la hora de hacer las "conexiones" necesarias para poder conseguir la cantidad adecuada de yerbas y demás "material de relajación" que necesitaba. También abrió una pequeña clínica para pasar desapercibida.**

Y así dio comienzo su nueva vida OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Oh!, adiós, adiós mundo cruel**

**Me voy a Marruecos para nunca volver**

**Colgar el batín, cambiar bisturí ,**

**Por chilaba y cachimba**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Dejo de teñirse, y dejo que su pelo negro natural creciera tranquilamente en una bellísima melena, cambio sus grises y aburridas ropas, por vestimentas mas atrevidas y sugerentes, colgó para siempre su batín y lo sustituyo por una pequeña pipa que nunca abandonaba su boca. Y ocultaba su alegre mirada tras unas gafas de cristales verdes.**

**Ni que decir tiene que estaba tremenda, y pronto fue conocida por todos los hombres del lugar como la "ardiente doctora Akagi". Aunque a la hora de la verdad, era totalmente fiel a su ahora fiel amante Maya.**

**Las fiestas en su casa de la playa son legendarias**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Adiós, adiós mundo cruel**

**Me voy a Marruecos para nunca volver**

**Colgar el batín, cambiar bisturí ,**

**Por chilaba y cachimba**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Y ahí seguía, aun recostaba en la tumbona, ahora contemplando las estrellas y con su fiel cachimba al lado. Todo ello acompañado del leve murmullo de la música procedente de un cercano reproductor. Para ella la vida no podía ser mejor. Tenia felicidad, amor, dinero, sexo en grandes cantidades... y por si fuera poco, aquí se encontraba, en una playa de ensueño contemplando las estrellas.**

**¿Qué mas podía pedir, para que ese momento fuera perfecto?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**(CORO)**

**adiós, adiós mundo cruel**

**Me voy a Marruecos para nunca volver**

**Colgar el batín, cambiar bisturí ,**

**Por chilaba y cachimba**

**Oh!, adiós, adiós mundo cruel**

**Me voy a Marruecos para nunca volver**

**Colgar el batín, cambiar bisturí ,**

**Por chilaba y cachimba**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Casi como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, en ese mismo instante fue sacado de estos por un apasionado beso de su querida Maya.**

**Si. Realmente Marruecos era su paraíso personal.**

**Notas del autor:**

Titulo de la canción: Chilaba y Cachimba 

**Interprete: M-clan**

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrió el otro día de repente, sin casi motivo, me vino la inspiración al escuchar esta canción. Si os a gustado, escuchad la canción y volver a leerlo, así lo disfrutareis mejor.**


End file.
